Super Smash reg
Super Smash /reg/ is a game created by Theovert in tribute to ROBLOX's old and broken "Super Smash Bros" games of yesteryear. It is a basic deathmatch game set in classic Crossroads where the player chooses one of many "/reg/ulars" to play as, each with their own special weapons and abilities. At its current state, it has 51 playable characters. Playable Characters CCSABA: Armed with an abnormally large sword and a turkey grenade. MDOGGY15: Non-lethal character who flings enemies back with his trumpet. CIA: Big guy. Basic character armed with a gun and a punch that knocks people down. K7777: A hard-to-master character armed with a rocket jumper and a knife. CRUSTIFER: Wildcard character who fights using randomly-chosen gear items. NORMIE: The most basic of characters, armed with a bazooka and a knock-down punch. WOODEN WAIFU: Tanky and fast character who can disable foes with her tripwire gun. CHE46: Donald Trump supporter armed with a bible that functions similarly to the "Hot Potato" gear. CIREK: Meme supreme who uses armaments from Meme Tycoon. CHESSE20: Hellzone guest character who rides around on his invisible bike, a la Crazy Frog. VAPORWAVEHIGHSCHOOL: Hellzone guest character who uses vicious bugs and aesthetics. OROBEAST: Fast and uses a ray-cast gun similar to weapons in typical ROBLOX war group games. BLACKLINE115: Agile explosives expert armed with a remote bomb and bazooka. THEOVERT: A semi-randomly-generated mindgame character with a cloning tool and nailboard. THECOATMAN: The group's old resident drawfriend who can scribble on walls with his pen sword. VENOM SOLIDSNAKE43: Fast character armed with a TurboFusion M1911 pistol. NAKED SOLIDSNAKE43: An agile explosive-wielding character who hides in a box. JENSEN: The pizza man himself who can slap opponents with his long tentacles. CUCKQUEEN: Extremely maneuverable melee character who can fly and run. KNIV979: A strange character who can blind his opponents using his feminism book. ORANGEGREENBLUE: A "BrickBattle" character who uses the classic TimeBomb and Superball. DEADDANG: Rolling pin wizard who can freeze foes with his yellowcard and summon his henchmen to fight. TAMMIE DARLA: Fast and lethal knife-thrower who chucks bottles of weaponized "Love Nectar". LUDELLA: Everyone's favorite drowsy redhead who splashes piping-hot coffee on her enemies. HYOZANREGIS: Ayylmao who harnesses the power of the Loud Nigra to beat up foes. DARKKYRAKI: Dual-wields pistols and rides around on a scooter that plays "666 Kill Chop Deluxe". WESTEROSI SOLDIER: A generic cannon-fodder man-at-arms who fights with a sword and spear. TEZUKARIN: Deadly double-amputee waifu who dropkicks people and shoots lasers from her eyes. KABOOM680: A character similar to the "Butcher" class from Kiseki CTF. Uses a chainsaw and jetboots. TEST FWOOTMAN: Professional human shield. Starts with 500 HP but has no movement ability. '09 THEOVERT: Explosives-obsessed character who uses weapons from "Destroy The Wall". '10 THEOVERT: Professional racecar driver who can spawn a buggy he can run over enemies with. ZACARIS: Low-health high-speed suicide character who brandishes an insta-kill frying pan. GUILHERMECREPEERKING: Watered-down Clockwork who uses a smaller gravity hammer and a raig table. DEATHSTARGOBOOM: Another "BrickBattle" character armed with a LinkedSword and LinkedSlingshot. 113MAC113: Guy-Manuel de Homem-Christo lookalike who shoots watermelon slices at people. BLADEDUDE: A true gangsta who uses the same Beat-Up tool that Hyozan wields plus a random gear. 409LEGO: A shonen anime character-wannabe who punches the life out of his foes. SHADOWBLADE2584: A late /reg/ular with a strange arsenal of weapons, such as an explosive Sweden flag. WHYPOP: Former group owner and killer robot who uses futuristic weaponry in combat. BAIP: Tagalong kid who can drop BiggerHeads on his foes at a moment's notice. AVA: Ludella's suicidal girlfriend who wields a pistol and a "Glowstick". EROGURO: High-skill character who can turn invisible and strike opponents with his knife. JAYTQ: Fedora-wearing freakazoid who throws his own explosive hat at enemies. MOGETA: Insanely agile character who can perform aerobics while swinging his katana around. MARTIAN: Test character who uses a purple rocket launcher. SAMURAI: Test character who uses a spear and ninja stars. CLOCKWORK: A powerful character who uses a Gravity Hammer. Can drop teapots on enemies. ZAGGURIS: Joke character whose ability is crashing the server with his "Exponential Pumpkin Bomb". FLESKHJERTA: Don't bother. He's shit. I need to fix him. CLASSIC KABOOM680: Kaboom's "Classic" counterpart. Can spawn explosive waifus at his command.